1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to OLED technology, and more particularly to a device and a manufacturing method for manufacturing OLEDs.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Displays for displaying a variety of information on the panels is the core technology nowadays, and thus thinner, lighter, and portable displays with high performance have been developed. In order to overcome the shortages of the CRT, such as weight and dimension, the flat displays have drew a great deal of attentions. By adopting a thin organic light-emitting layer between electrodes, the OLED may be a self-light-emitting device. The OLED may be as thin as one paper. The OLED may be divided into small molecular OLEDs and polymer OLEDs. Usually, the organic light-emitting layer of the small molecular OLED is formed to be a thin film by vacuum deposition. The light-emitting layer of the polymer OLEDs is formed to be the thin film by solution coating method, such as spinning or inkjet printing.
When the light-emitting layer is formed by inkjet printing, after the ink is ejected, the ink may include an uniform speed along the moving direction of the sprayer and an acceleration (g) contributing to move downward. Thus, the ink may move horizontally or obliquely. Thus, the ink may fall in advance, such as falling at one location far away from a central point of the pixel area.